Hannah Bonestana
by Butterzz
Summary: This is a FanFiction for 'Silly Ann Joker's challenge. It's a Bones and Hannah Montana X-Over. The plot is basically that Brennan, Booth and Hannah meet. Its also a B/B fanfic and Miley is going to hook up with an unexpected someone.


The crowd screaming her name. Her heart pounding like never before but she was ready. She took a step and stood there. The place that's going to take her up to the screaming crowds. She started to feel herself getting higher and higher then she stopped. There she was standing there, her fans staring and shouting her fake name out again and again. Her heartbeats are faster than ever. She hears the drums, the guitars, everything around her starting to play her music. In seconds, the crowd stopped and listened. The stage was so quiet, she felt her heart fall to her feet. It was now that she started singing.

here we go everybody

You get the limo out front

hottest styles, every shoe, every color

yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun

It's really you but no ever discovers

In some way you're just like all your friends

but on stage you're a star

The crowd's unbelievable screaming was something that frightened her every single time she was on stage. The moments when the guitars, the drums and all was playing and she was standing there a superstar but when she leaves her concert, she's nothing but a small town girl. She knew she couldn't stop there so she just kept on singing.

You get the best of both worlds chillin' out, take it slow then you rock out the show you get the best of both worlds mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds best of both worlds

She sang that song over and over again but she never really believed in it anymore. She didn't enjoy being Hannah anymore. It was all about the glamour and looks now. Before, it used to be about the singing and Miley. Miley was the loser that absolutley no one cared about except her best friends and her family but that wasn't enough.

You go to movie premiers

Hear your songs on the radio

living two lives is a little weird

but school's cool cause nobosy knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl

but big time when you play your guitar

Hours and hours passed and she kept on singing to her loyal fans. It was fun feeling popular but she knew it only lasted when she had her blonde wig on, only. She finished her concert and walked out the doors with her brown hair and not one person noticed her. It was like she was nothing at all. She was what this place was all about a second ago and now, she's nothing. She headed home and woke up the next day to be Hannah once again. She sang her concert and got it done with. This time, she walked out the doors with her blonde hair wig still on. She walked towards her limo, smiling to her fans, acting like she's happy about everything in her life but in the inside, she was dying to feel this fame once, and once only, when she's only Miley.

She wore her fake mask. The mask she wore everyday to convince everyone around she was happy with what she was. She got ready to leave the limo. She took hold of the door handle and stepped out. not knowing what was heading towards her, she was still fake-smiling for the fans.

Booth and Brennan were walking on the side walk, arguing over how science is more logical than gut-feelings and instinct, as usual. She was giving him scientific examples and he was giving her examples like, Good and bad luck and how two people could fall in love. Of course, she would say that love is a biological interaction between two people which is also called sex. They kept on arguing until Booth spoted a group of people standing around someone he couldn't really see. He told Brennan to follow him and she did so. He was movnig forward and he spoted Hannah Montana between the crowd. He knew they were grouped around for her.

He turned to Brennan, "It's Hannah Montana." He talked in an excited tone but he didn't really want to show it.

"Who's that?" She asked the question he thought she would never ask.

"Hannah Montana. She's just the most popular teenager in the world." Booth gave a look Brennan couldn't quiet figure out.

"Booth, you know I'm not good with music and celebrities."

"Okay, fine. Lets just get her autograph." Booth took hold of Brennan's hand and dragged her in between the crowd.

"I don't get it. Why do people take autographs from celebrities?" Brennan was just walking along wherever Booth dragged her.

"As a souvenir. Bones. To remember the day you met and to have proof that you met that person so people can believe you."

"But I know I met that person and I don't care if people believe me or not. " Brennan was now interested in the topic and Booth was getting sick of it.

"Bones, lets just get the autograph and get out of here." Booth gave up 'cause he knew Brennan would never stop arguing.

A security gaurd came and cleared the way for the amazing Hannah Montana and Booth didn't get the chance to get her autograph. Booth looked to his left to see a man dresses in black, hiding behind the bushes of the oppisite building. Booth saw a gun that only a sniper knows how to use. He knew the shot was meant for Hannah Montana. He ran forward and pushed Hannah down. The security gaurd got the shot but it was only a slight injury. Brennan ran to Booth and Hannah. She leaned downwards checked for any injuries. Both were perfectly fine. She took hold of Hannah's hand and stood her up. The sniper didn't give up yet. He started shooting again. Booth grabbed both girls' hands and pulled the to the floor. All Hannah fans were running around and thankfully no one got hurt. Well...not exactly no one. One and only one of Hannah's fans died in this incident. They had to take all th witnesses for questioning to get all the help they could get to catch that murderer. Hannah was one of the witnesses so they had to take her for questioning too. Her father demanded that she would get a very safe ride to the questioning. Booth and Brennan offered a ride and Hannah accepted it straight away when she saw the F.B.I. batch. She trusted Booth and Brennan since Booth saved her and Brennan gave her the hand that no one around gave her. She had a feeling that she could trust these two people.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Please review. I hoped you liked the first chapter._


End file.
